clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DigiSkymin
Welcome to my talk page! Go here for the archive! Famous quote of mine: Mammoths eat bananas, that's why they are dead, and bananas are still alive. ---- Archive I archived your talk, Digi! --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] 12:50, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Second Comment! -- 12:56, 10 March 2009 (UTC) So.. So does that mean I have to delete it? AWWWWWW! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 23:23, 10 March 2009 (UTC) I have an Idea! Can we do the Icer sneaking in your journal a little trail? By "trail" I mean can it continue eventually? It will kinda be funny. He keeps using pen and gets mad at himself for sneaking in Manic's journal all the time! Good idea? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 00:52, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Is it okay? If I make a puffle lounge. Not a puffle profile, just a place for puffles?--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''Talk To Me!]] 01:33, 11 March 2009 (UTC) You are close The blue puffles name is BJ, although it is supposed to be for Bluejay. (Don't tell him, we are testing him. Heheheh.)--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Talk To Me!]] 03:32, 11 March 2009 (UTC) PokePals Yeah... PokePals... That's good! I thnik your'e my best friend on this wiki!----[[User:The A-Kong|''The A-Kong]] Existence is pointless! 08:33, 11 March 2009 (UTC) JEALOUS? I saw on Sharkbate's talk you said: "Don't let Metal's jealousy effect you!" or something like that. I'm NOT jealous of him! --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] 22:03, 11 March 2009 (UTC) That doesn't even make since. Metal's already a b-crat, why would he be jealous?? ~~Bluehero~~ Ghost here Ok, sure. Manic, we can meet tommorow at the Iceberg on Snow board, at 4:30 eastern time. Ghost@ClubPenguin.com Sharkbate Quit Actually, I'm not quitting. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 04:01, 12 March 2009 (UTC) meet on cp hey there. lets meet on cp now. im now at server frozen on the iceberg. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| '''Moi Le Pingouin']] 14:46, 12 March 2009 (UTC) OMG!!! SONIC MOVIE!!! OMG!!! GO HERE!!! ---'Μεταλλικά' ''Μιλήστε με Metalmanager, το συντομότερο να είναι νέος ηγέτης της penguin εγκυκλοπαίδεια'' 23:47, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Hi come meet Ben! meet me on Snow Day i am at the Plaza painting the outside of the Stage k? I'm Ben 100022 on there too -- Ben RE: Apology It's ok! I'm on if u have time later dont be afraid to pop in! - Ben NO! DON'T LEAVE! GAH! Why is everyone quitting? Sure, the three who quit during what some people called Crisis III (Metal,Sharkbate, and Sk8rbluscat) came back, but if you quit, I don't think you'll come back, judging by what you said on your user page. What I'm saying is DON'T QUIT! For the sake of this wiki no! You're a great friend to almost everyone here and you're on the Top Users! Please don't, REALLY don't leave. Yours,--[[User:The A-Kong|''The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 08:17, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Secret agent hideout Use my igloo! I styled it to look like the command room from EPF, and it has loads of control thingys! Also, it's reinforced! Have a look, and see what you think.--[[User:The A-Kong|The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 08:22, 15 March 2009 (UTC) YAY! YAY!YAY!YAY!YAY!YAY!YAY!YAY! Also I voted "for" you on the requests for adminship page. Also, I'm a rollback!--[[User:The A-Kong|The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 15:31, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Message Thanks for the award! I think you should definitely be a rollback. You deserve it more than me! YOU ARE ON THE TOP CONTRIBUTORS! Problem is, they all base rollback status on edit count, but that isn't necessary, because I only had 48 main edits when I became one. Good luck!--[[User:The A-Kong|The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 17:37, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Can't find your edit count? I can help! Search for Special:editcount and type in your user name. Hope my help helped!--[[User:The A-Kong|The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 09:40, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Is this an Ok time? To meet at Ice Berg's Coffee Shop or maybe sometime this weekend? -Ben 100022 Library Card! Here u go! Do I still have Access Do I still have access to Manic's journal? I'm thinking of doing '''Part 2' of Icer's Invasion! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 16:14, 19 March 2009 (UTC) My New Story It is called 'The CPW Sports Event' where multiple penguins from the CPW gather and compete! You and Barkjon are the Announcers!!! Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 21:12, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Meet me Me, Hat Pop, and Kesak on Icicle the Stage!--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 18:29, 20 March 2009 (UTC) User Voting Please fill out a voting slip in the Club Penguin Wiki:User Awards 2009!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 00:05, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Hey Digi hurry! Sharkbate and I are on the Server Mammoth Forest!--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 00:42, 21 March 2009 (UTC)--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 00:42, 21 March 2009 (UTC)--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 00:42, 21 March 2009 (UTC)--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 00:42, 21 March 2009 (UTC)--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 00:42, 21 March 2009 (UTC)--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 00:42, 21 March 2009 (UTC)--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 00:42, 21 March 2009 (UTC)--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 00:42, 21 March 2009 (UTC)--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 00:42, 21 March 2009 (UTC)--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 00:42, 21 March 2009 (UTC)--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 00:42, 21 March 2009 (UTC) The Book I forgot to mention that is one of the things ben had to do in his first 2 yrs on the island! And i was reading it while you messaged me! lol--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 03:25, 21 March 2009 (UTC)--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 03:25, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Question Can i make a book cover on Paint for Hop High Stoop Low?--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 03:44, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Look at New Sig! --Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 04:21, 21 March 2009 (UTC) --Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 04:21, 21 March 2009 (UTC) --Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 04:21, 21 March 2009 (UTC) --Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 04:21, 21 March 2009 (UTC) You hooked? You coming? Well prepare it's in October!!!! October 31 or 15 not sure yet! Wanna know why? '''I quit because people always screw it up for me! Then when I quit, they quit. When they come back they feel like a hero. Not me! I feel pity from others. I'm not treated with respect. Here is 28 reasons why I shouldn't come back... 20 Reasons #I suck #I cause fights #I caused Crisis 3 #I make people quit #When I have a party, someone leaves in the middle or ruins it #I get yelled at #I'm '''NOT' in line for webmaster #I have quit to many times and came back #I have no friends #I barley have any awards #I'm NOT smart #I'm a copycat #I swore on the ShoutBox my accident #Nobody believes I was on Rockhopper's account #I shouldn't be a bureaucrat #I shouldn't be a rollback #I shouldn't be a sysop #I shouldn't have made an account #I ruin your day #I ruin everyones lives #People hate me #I block someone and someone unblocks them because it is a "stupid" reason #Almost all my edits get rollbacked #I break copyright on this wiki #I'm a jerk #I have no life here #I'm a "brick wall" #People don't take me seriously Trust me I could just keep going! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 15:46, 21 March 2009 (UTC) So this is goodbye, then? Well, all I can say is that you've been a great friend to me. You helped me through everything, congratulated me when I became a rollback before you, even though you deserved it more, and understood everything I ever said. I'm going to miss you, DigiSkymin (If someones name can be abbreviated, then I use the Abbrev. unless I'm upset). And I swear, this is not a plea. Goodbye, friend. Yours,--[[User:The A-Kong|The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 17:06, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Elite Ninja Force You don't need to be assessed. I've seen what you can do, and the ninja puffles would gladly obey you. (That's the assessment! You have to get one of the ninja puffles to use their signature move!) I hereby declare you Commander DigiSkymin, Elite Puffle Trainer, and Leader of the Fourth Squadron. Congratulations. P.S. You have been selected as my sucessor if I decide to step down from my post as Supreme Commander.--[[User:The A-Kong|The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 19:19, 21 March 2009 (UTC) POKEMON :D:D:D i can't wait either :D i beat Red in my Crystal (Red/Ash, the guy who has a level 81 Pikachu), i beat the whole game now yay :D i pretty much just started Pearl, but i won't be able to play anytime soon because my DS hates me :( and yes i abuse :D Silver Dragonite Hey! Please come to the upcoming event: Alxeedo111's Template Factory! There, you can ask me to make a Template for you. Just fill out a small form and... that's all! If you described it perfectly, you'll get it from me right a way. If not, I may have some questions, but then I'm sure it'll be done in a second! If you know how to make Templates then... great! If not, go to Alxeedo111’s Template Factory to get as many as you want FREE. 'OPENING DAY IS FRIDAY, MARCH 27, 2009' --Alxeedo!!! TIME 2 TALK 22:44, 26 March 2009 (UTC) award da da da! You have earned my full respect. Well, don't just stand there with your mouth open, take it! LOL ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop '''Bunny Ears Rule!'] 02:34, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Hi! Can we meet on CP? I'm in Chillyfreezz igloo it's a Zoo!--I am Ben Tennyson! Don't mess with me, or i will go Hero! Talk to the Hero 18:55, 4 April 2009 (UTC) invited invited pic --Ced1214 AAAAAAAH, CHICKENS 18:19, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Info on my bro's seizures Well, the first time he had one, it was a hot summer day about 3 years ago. We just got home, and my dad was carrying him down the hall (he can't walk) and he suddenly stopped breathing! I was freakin' freaked out, and we called 911. The ambulance came in what seemed like 2 seconds, and got him to the hospital. He was fine, but I forget what kind of seizure he had. The second time, it was about 7:30 in the morning, around 2 weeks ago. I was still asleep in my bunk bed, and I faintly heard my dad say to my mom "Hon, look at this!". I climbed off my bunk bed and dashed into the dining room. He was like twitching his arm and head, and he didn't say anything. My dad asked him some funny stuff, and he smiled a tiny bit. The ambulance came, and they did some stuff to him. They rushed him off to the hospital. I had to spend the day at my grandma's work. Ya, I hope it doesn't happen again.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 00:11, 8 April 2009 (UTC) What SBR09 said! SIMPLE CONVERSATION Me: "Digi doesn't love you!" Sponge: "yeah she does" Me: "No she is a tomboy" Sponge: "I bet not" Hating me? Wrong selection! Why the crud do you hate me? I'm like everyone else! I like you, and Ghost likes Manic! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 01:05, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Your Template is Here! The Template you requested at Alxeedo's Template Factory is ready! Just put on where you want the Template! Notes: I used a code so that whoever puts the Template on their page, it has their Username on it (for example, "Digiskymin loves sonic!") Problems: There were no problems in the making! :-D Here is what it should look like: To see the Template’s page, click here! Hope you like it! Please keep requesting Templates at my Template Factory! --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... or else]] 01:20, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Card Jitsu Im having a Card-Jitsu tournament click here for more info. [[User:Brendan7195|'Brendan7195 ]] [[User talk:Brendan7195|Viva la Wii']] Birthday Happy Birthday, Digi! To celebrate, I give you this!----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 17:13, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Goodbye... Well, Digi. I just don't know how to put this... Anyways, I'm Quitting this Wiki. I've had enough. I saw Crisis III, and I was involved in it because of a mention on his page by Metal as his "Best Friend". You were my best friend here. Although, I may return. Goodbye, Digi.--[[User:The A-Kong|''The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 10:14, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Digi, The A-Kong told me to tell you something. He said he doesn't have the courage at this time. He said he will miss you while he is gone. He said nothing could possibly bring him back. Digi, I am as broken down as you are about this whole thing! Yours truly, $harkbate Yes you can! You can do it! I made you a rollback but Bluehero demoted you! =( --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 23:28, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Hey! I liek pokemon too. Especially mudkipz. Anyways, have you checked out the fanon wiki? You can put your books there and characters there. It's a lot of fun! Ok Ok. But I wonder...should I block Sonicpenguin? I don't want to seem power-crazy, really. Oh ya, I'm sorry the A Kong quit. I know you and he were friends.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 01:19, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Lucas is in a higher tier than jigglypuff.Jigglypuff is fourth to last! Sure25 TALK 11:47, 21 April 2009 (UTC) yo hey, wanna meet on cp? im at server frozen on the iceberg. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| '''Moi Le Pingouin']] 14:45, 21 April 2009 (UTC) RE: although I'm against your mom for not letting u use ur imagination, ill get it taken down as you wish. im not an admin so ill ask someone to take it down, could take awhile tho. Bugzy 00:24, 22 April 2009 (UTC)